Tension
by Rogue Daffodil
Summary: Two weeks after Why, Hinata contemplates her relationship with Neji, when her cousin decides to pay her a little visit. This was supposed to be a series, but that hasn't happened yet.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. (Mostly my amusement.) However, if I DID own Naruto, it would be called "Neji and Hinata: Byakugan Babies Galore!" That has a nice ring to it...

**Author's Note:**This is the first part of a Oneshot series detailing the events from now until the end of the Chuunin Exam. Herein lay what happens roughly two weeks after Why. Please tell me what you think. I've been working on this fic for nearly as long as I've been writing Gifts, so I am surprised that this first part finally decided to be finished. My fics have a mind of their own, and often I am left begging for their inspiration to return. I think this turned out well. How about you?

* * *

**Tension I**

The steaming water fell in waves over the flushed, reddened body of the petite kunoichi. Hinata held her face up, allowing it to saturate her indigo tresses. She squinted her eyes, hoping the barely tolerable heat would wash her clean of the taint her cousin had left behind with his constant, overbearing focus.

He never stopped. He was always _watching_ her, always sneaking up on her. She shuddered. _Why_? Why was he _doing_ this to her?

So much had changed in their relationship over the last four years. Hinata wasn't even sure if he was the same person anymore. So much hatred and rage lived inside of him, and she was forced to consider if it had always been there. Perhaps, in the past, he was simply better able to mask it.

She stepped closer to the showerhead, placing her palm on the wall opposite her. The water streamed down her back as her head hung low, in defeat. Things were getting out of hand. Neji was a bomb set to explode at any second. That was why she stayed away from him. That was why she snuck out of the Hyuuga compound at every chance; just to be alone, without his eyes trained on her so fiercely.

When did it happen, this drastic change in his personality? Was it Sasuke? Her two year betrothal to the Uchiha spare? Or, was it something else? Perhaps her growing need to spend time with her genin team? Neji never liked the idea of her spending copious amounts of time with Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. But, they were her comrades, and she owed it to them to train as often as possible.

She stifled a sob. It was probably a combination of things. So many things that she'd lost track long ago. Hinata clutched her head with both hands, trembling beneath the falling water. He hated her. He hated her entire family; the entire Main House. Even though the Main and Branch Houses shared the same Hyuuga blood and lineage, that simple truth would never be enough for him.

She sank to her knees in the bathtub. She couldn't take this anymore; this horrible fear and anxiety. Her hands fell away from her head, and she grimaced as her tears were carried away by the steaming water. There was nothing left for her to do. She had gotten nowhere, except pinned between iron and stone. She released a frustrated breath. If the Clan was the iron, then certainly Neji was the stone.

A slight creak was heard from her bathroom door, and Hinata whipped her head around, peering through her translucent shower curtain. The image was distorted, but unmistakable.

_Neji_...

She quickly backed up against the tub, wrapping her thin arms around her breasts in an attempt to conceal what he could so plainly see. "N-N-Nii– "

"Shhhh," he cut her off with a single finger pressed to his lips. "Hinata-sama..." He approached the bathtub, and his hands fell limply at his sides.

Hinata bit into her index finger, eyes widening in terror. What was he _doing_ in here? Why was he _stalking_ her? She shifted herself as far beneath the showerhead as she could get, desperately hoping that the near scalding liquid would somehow deter him. She was not so lucky, as he drew the curtain back, standing over her in naught but a pair of loose fitting cotton pants. His hair was down around him, shrouding him in darkness, and he had the most excruciatingly cruel smirk playing across his lips.

"_Niisan_..." She rolled up into a little ball, turning her face away from the broad hand reaching for her.

Neji cupped her cheek firmly, turning her head back to meet his fiery stare. "Do not turn away from me," he said. "I need to look into your eyes. I need to _see_."

"S-See _what_, niisan?" It was hard to look at him like this, leaned over her with one hand planted against the wall behind her, and the other holding her captive. He was halfway in the bathtub, and the water passed through his sepia locks, causing them to cling to his face and well-toned chest.

He smiled. "I need to see the truth."

Neji climbed fully into the tub, with blatant disregard for the heat, and the drawstring pants hanging loosely from his hips. He straddled her against the smooth porcelain, then took her lips with his own.

"_Hinata-sama_..." He whispered into her cheek. "Don't fight me," he said. "Please don't fight me anymore. I need you..." He trailed small kisses along her jaw, then down her throat and across her collar bone. "It's _killing_ me, being away from you."

"N-Neji-niisan," Hinata sobbed, as he attended to the sensitive spot behind her earlobe. "Go away," she pleaded. "Just leave me alone..."

"No– _never_," he clutched her wrists and buried himself in her neck. "You are _mine_, Hinata-sama, now and forever."

"Please, _please_ leave me alone!"

"I cannot," he nibbled on the rim of her ear, "because I know you– I _know_ you want this." He trailed a hand down her throat, and onto one swollen breast. "So, just _let_ me, Hinata-sama. Just let me do this..." The hand working her breast descended further, while the other fisted her hair. He drew soft circles around her navel, and grazed her stomach with his fingernails. She stiffened, and he squeezed her torso with his thighs. "Don't fight. Relax," he soothed.

The water, combined with his fervor, made the whole ordeal unbearable. Hinata pushed at him, but he pushed back, completely undeterred by her struggling. What was he going to _do_ to her?

Neji's wandering hand slipped between her thighs, into the soft indigo curls and slick folds of her flower. He released her hair with the other hand, clutching her throat, instead. His breath was heavy against her face, and he nuzzled his nose into her cheek.

"Aishiteru, Hinata-sama," he whispered. "Aishiteru, aishiteru..."

"_No_... _no_... _no_... _no_..." She sobbed.

Neji slid two fingers inside her warmth, exploring slowly, while his tongue worked inside her ear. The grip on her throat was firm, and she was still as a statue, hating every shiver that coursed through her body. _Why_? Why couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Stop... stop..." Hinata squeezed her eyes shut, blocking out his image. Neji kissed her again, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, coaxing hers with playful twists. His fingers slid in and out of her easily, while his thumb teased her jewel. Her hips bucked to meet his thrusts, and the deep rumble in his chest sounded his amused chuckle.

"Be honest," he grazed his teeth along her jaw. "You don't _really_ want me to stop." She felt his erection growing against her stomach, and she whimpered when his hips started moving against her. "Gods, Hinata-sama! I want you so badly!" He gasped. "Pleasuring you is my only desire. Please, I'm begging you not to fight. Just let it happen..."

Hinata stared into his cloudy, lustful gaze, as the water poured down upon them. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded. "Neji... please don't hurt me..."

"Never," he assured his Heiress. "I would never hurt you, Hinata-sama. Everything that I do to you, is for your pleasure." He smiled. "And mine."

His fingers moved a little faster. Hinata relaxed her muscles, as the shower's heat cascaded over her body, and a new, sublime warmth pooled within her. Her lips began to quiver, and her breath was quick and shallow. Neji smirked as he watched her submit. The hand around her throat tightened, while his eyes roved her curves, before settling on the action between her thighs.

He licked his lips, as the force of his thrusts increased. "Only _I_ can do this to you. No one else can make you feel this way," he groaned. "You feel so good, Hinata-sama. So beautiful, so tight and hot." He trailed his tongue around her parted mouth, and her eyes fluttered back. "You sweet, tempting nymph..." They were both panting now. "Siren... enchantress..." He released her throat, then tangled his fingers in her hair. "The way you flutter through the halls, the way you _blush_... So innocent, and graceful, and pure..."

His adoring words and constant movement between her legs was building a deep pressure below her belly. Hinata could barely focus on anything other than the tight coil of potential within her. It was the same feeling as the last time; bliss beyond anything she could imagine– and it kept building.

Neji's mouth descended to hers, where he devoured her first squeal of delight. "_Niisan_..." She moaned desperately, when his lips left to explore her neck and breasts.

"Mmmmm," he savored the taste of her reddened skin. The hand in her hair came down, to slide into his soaked pants. He pulled his hard, aching cock free of the fabric, and began to stroke himself along Hinata's stomach. "_Yes_! _So_ _perfec_t... _so_ _fucking_ _beautiful_!" He slammed his fingers inside of her, burying his knuckles deeper with each thrust. Faster, _harder_. He tugged his at his length, squeezing and pinching the head. "_Gods_!" The tiny kunoichi beneath him bit hard into her lower lip, eyes clenched shut. A high-pitched squeal sounded from the depths of her frame. Soon, it became a scream of unbridled pleasure.

"Niiiiiissssaaaannn!" She sobbed and gasped, while her body trembled through no will of her own. Neji pressed his forehead against her, sliding his fingers out of her womanhood and replacing them inside her mouth.

"Suck!" He demanded. "Suck your sweet juices from my fingers!" His teeth chattered and his body trembled. His breath was harsh, ragged as his own climax neared. Unsure of what to do, Hinata shyly wound her tongue around his fingers. Her taste was not unpleasant, as the Heiress tried to do what she was told. Neji watched her with such intensity, she wondered if she would melt beneath the fire of his gaze.

Then, he kissed her, as his seed shot out of him, onto her breasts before being washed away by the steaming water.

Neji slouched onto her, wrapping her up in his arms. "I'm sorry," his voice strained. "I'm sorry... I just... I _needed_ you." He searched her eyes. "I love you _so much_."

Hinata did not cry this time. She did not tremble or cower, or scream.

"I forgive you," she whispered. "But it will not happen again." He met her eyes, and saw a glimpse of strength he never knew existed. "Turn off the water," she commanded, and he complied. "Get off me."

She didn't know what to think, or what to feel. He had forced himself on her again. And again, she had enjoyed the feel of his fingers inside of her. Did that make her a whore? Did it make her impure or immoral? She didn't know. All she knew, was that she wanted him to leave– and _never_ return.

Neji climbed out of the tub, tucking his wilting organ back into his pants. "Shall I fetch a towel?" He asked, shifting on his feet.

Hinata rolled her eyes. "Just get out," she said, rising.

"Hinata-sama," he began. "I just want you to know how much I love you," he stepped forward.

The Heiress held her arm out to stop him. "Stay _away_ from me," she snapped. Her eyes were wide and empty. "Go back to your room now, and I won't tell my father."

Neji swallowed, watching her curl her arm around her body, trying to hide her nakedness. She clutched onto the shower curtain, while stepping out of the tub. He pulled a towel from her rack and handed it over to her. Hinata looked at the towel for a moment, then flung it in his face.

"Why are you _still here_?" She hissed.

"I'm sorry," her cousin said, backing out of the door. "I am so sorry, Hinata-sama."

"Just get _out_!" She screamed. "Go away! Go away, go away!" She slumped to the floor, and Neji draped the towel across her shoulders. Hinata sobbed into her hands, while he wrapped her up and carried her to bed.

He peeled her covers back, then set her lightly down, before pulling the sheet and thick comforter over her body. He knelt down beside her, clasping her hand in his.

He pressed his forehead onto her knuckles. "How do I make this right?" He asked.

"You don't," she snatched her hand away. "Just leave, Neji-niisan, or I _will_ tell my father."

He stood, glancing down at her a moment longer. "As you wish, Hinata-sama," he said, and walked out through the door separating their rooms.

Hinata watched him go, watched him shut the door and listened to the key turning the lock. He had come through that door. He had used that key. Her eyes narrowed. _Never again_. The Heiress sank into her bed, snuggling deep within the covers. Her locks were changing tomorrow, and her _protector_ wasn't getting a key.

**End**


End file.
